Promises
by Gemini ice 39
Summary: Takes place after Order of the Phoenix. It's Harry's sixth year and he has to deal with the prophecy while trying to go on without Sirius, or does he. New characters introduced while trying to stay true to the canon, but with a few changes.
1. Promises Made

Summary: It's Harry's Sixth year and he has to live without Sirius, or does he. Introduces new characters and trys to stay true to the canon. Ships HP/OC SB/OC RW/HG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters owned by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the OCs you don't recognize. No money is being made.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"No you can't go, I won't let you!"  
  
"I have to Brooke he betrayed them", Sirius said in a frustrated tone, "Peter sold them out to Voldemort, he doesn't deserve to live for the pain he has caused us."  
  
"I understand," said Brooke "I am as outraged as you are Sirius, but what about Harry he needs you."  
  
Sirius just laughed, "You really think Dumbledore will let me see him, he thinks I was their Secret Keeper."  
  
Brooke now had tears in her eyes, "Then what about our child, it's due in another month or so, you can't just go."  
  
Sirius sat down and put his face in his hands, when he looked up he had a pleading look in his eyes, "I can't just do nothing, either."  
  
"I have to do it and if anything goes wrong, if you don't hear from me in 24 hours then leave, go to America raise our child then come back in 15 years, I promise I will be out by then even if I have to fight every dementor in Azkaban, I promise I will be here for you." Sirius looked as if it was costing all the resolution he had to say these words.  
  
Brooke noticed this look but ignored it and said "No, your not serious, you can't expect me to do that, you can't expect me to leave."  
  
"You have to," Sirius said simply, "You have to because if you don't you know as well as I do that they will come after you, they will think you were involved." "B-but I just can't leave, I-I'll be scared I'll n-never see you again," as she said this she choked on her sobs.  
  
"Brooke, I promise I will be here waiting for you."  
  
"Fine, I will leave if that is your wish, but you will be here when I come back.........won't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sirius looked at the dispare in her eyes and drew her into a hug while saying softly into her hair, "Love, nothing could keep me away from you. Just remember, come back in 15 years go to Hogwarts and you will find me there......I promise."  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Brooke woke up and shot up so suddenly you would have thought the house was on fire. Silent tears rolling down her face, not tears of sadness nor quite the tears of joy but the tears of anxiousness. It had been 15 long years since that day she had to leave her home, the day where she had left her entire life behind her, and now after all the years anguish, wondering, and sadness she was finally going back. She sat there for hours, but to her it only seemed to be minutes. The dawn had crept into her room as she had sat. She glanced at the clock and noticed it to be 6:00 in the morning. With a sigh she got out of bed, tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail and began her business as usual. As she started to make breakfast a girl with waist length black hair and shining dark blue eyes came jumping into the room, she looked so happy and carefree that she reminded Brooke of Sirius more than ever. Even though her daughter had her eyes it still looked as if Sirius was staring back at you. She loved everything about her daughter ecspecially her quirky habits that Sirius used to have.  
  
"Mom we are going back today, I'm finally going to meet my father and get to go to Hogwarts, I can't wait, what time do we leave?" she questioned, excitment all over her face.  
  
Brooke smiled and said, "We'll be leaving at 1 o'clock Gemini, are you packed?"  
  
"Of course I'm packed, I may be a procrastionator but even I couldn't wait until the last minute for something this important." Gemini said while rolling her eyes impatiently at her mother.  
  
Brooke smiled and said "Well we have nothing to do but wait until 1 o'clock then, unless you would like to hear stories about me and your father."  
  
"Oh yeah thats a good idea, I want to know more about him before I meet him." Gemini said with a grin that was so much like her father's famous Marauder's grin.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic and I promise Harry will be in the second chapter, I accept flames because I feel I need to improve if nobody likes it, so please review! 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the OC and no money is being made.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry sat by the window in his room silently. He watched the moon without really seeing it and thought bitterly about Sirius. 'How could he be gone, just how' he thought to himself. Just then he heard a pounding knock on his door, Uncle Vernon was there in his usual towering rage.  
  
"How DARE you, how dare you," his uncle said spraying spit everywhere and his face purpling.  
  
"How dare me what?" asked Harry perplexed.  
  
"How dare you have the nerve to invite those retched people over here, those abnormal freaks who are just like you and rotten to the core."  
  
Harry was drenched in spit now, flecks covered his glasses so he could hardly see.  
  
"I would keep my temper in check if I were you," growled a farmiler voice.  
  
Uncle Vernon's face went chalk white, he wheeled around and came face to face with Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"I-I-I was just bringing the boy down, like you asked." Uncle Vernon sputtered.  
  
"Unfortunatly we didn't say to insult the entire wizarding world." Moody replied his face showing intense dislike.  
  
"We, what? Who is 'we'?" Harry asked his eyes now on Moody.  
  
"Me, Remus, and Arthur are here to pick you up." Moody said tearing his away from Uncle Vernon's different colored face display.  
  
Harry looked at him questionally and said "Why?"  
  
Moody looked at him in disbelief "Harry did you forget or something, school starts in two weeks!"  
  
"Oh" Harry replied simply.  
  
Not even a return to Hogwarts could make him happy anymore, he sighed and got to his feet, 'Well I'd better get packed then.' He started absentmindedly throwing stuff into his trunk. Moody watched his behavior amazed and thought to himself, 'He didn't even look remotely happy about leaving this place, but I guess that can only be expected now that......'  
  
"Pack" said Moody softly.  
  
Harry just watched as his socks flew from his hand and made their way to his trunk. He looked around just to make sure everything was packed and noticed that his uncle was gone, but he found he really didn't care, like he found out about most stuff now, he just simply didn't care. Harry looked up at Moody and said dully, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Right now," Moody said still observing Harry's behavior 'It seems as if he's to tired to move' he thought suddenly. Moody handed him a empty, rusty soda can and Harry felt that all to farmiler feeling behind his navel. He arrived in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmuald Place, the last place he wanted to be.... Sirius's house. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the wooden table, they both looked up when he arrived.  
  
"Hi" they both said in unision, Ron's arm was around Hermione but Harry didn't notice in the slightest,  
  
"Hi" he replied in a flat voice.  
  
"Your O.W.L. results are here, Dumbledore just dropped them off last night." Hermione said happily.  
  
"Oh great, I'm positivly jumping for joy," Harry said very sarcastically but took the letter anyway.  
  
As Harry was putting the letter in his pocket Mrs. Weasley came in and seen Harry right away,  
  
"Harry your here, thank goodness you got here safe, oh by the way we are going to Diagon Alley to get your stuff in three days. We would have gone tomorrow but with the Order and all we won't be free for another few days."  
  
"It's fine Mrs. Weasley, if you guys don't mind can I go to my room, I'm really tired." Harry said "I know where it is I can manage."  
  
Just as he was getting ready to walk out of the room Mrs. Weasley said, "Actually I was thinking you could have Sirius's old room." Mrs. Weasley frowned at the sudden hollow look in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Yea...... yea that would.........that would be great Mrs. Weasley" Harry said stiffly.  
  
"Wonderful I'll show you the way" said Mrs. Weasley with a kind smile.  
  
She took Harry up to the third floor and he entered a huge room, and by the looks of it Sirius had remodeled it a tad bit by changing the colors in there red and gold. Mrs. Weasley left him though he didn't acknowledge it until five minutes later, he was to absorbed into the room. Harry walked over to the bed, the only thing on his mind was his dead godfather. 'Why couldn't I have just had a normal life.'  
  
Gemini was walking with her bags clutched tightly in each hand. "Oh I can't wait until you get your apparation liscense," Brooke mumbled quietly.  
  
"Mom, stop being so nervous, everything will be just fine." Gemini said soothingly.  
  
"I know, I know," Brooke said impaitently.  
  
Gemini walked on silently for a few minutes when a new thought struck her, "Where is our new house anyway?"  
  
"It's right in Hogsmeade, so I'll be really close to you while your in school. You remember that when your pulling some of those beloved pranks of yours." Brooke said with a small smile.  
  
"You really think that would stop me?" Gemini asked in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Now that you mention it no I don't, if anything it will just make you more rebelious," her mother said also laughing.  
  
"Anyways, how are we getting to Hogsmeade?" Gemini questioned.  
  
"Sadly as it is, we must go the muggle way, by a car." Her mother answered.  
  
"Oh," was all that Gemini could think to say.  
  
Her and her mother walked silently to the car rental place and rented a car, then the started towards Hogsmeade. When they arrived Gemini was about to go into their new house when her mom caught her by the shoulder and said, "Look honey, thats Hogwarts."  
  
Gemini looked in that direction, smiled and said, "It's wonderful."  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Hermione to stop talking about her S.P.E.W. campaigne. When she was finished they all walked into the sunshine of Diagon Alley. "I need some new robes mine are getting to short," Harry said while walking in that direction.  
  
"Yea I need some too," Ron agreed. So they made their way through the crowd toward Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions. When they entered they noticed they were the only ones their besides a girl who looked their age with black hair and blue eyes and her mother who had blonde hair and blue eyes, but it seemed like they were leaving. The lady with the blonde hair turned around when the door opened and stared at Harry. "Oh my god," she whispered.  
  
Harry braced himself and thought 'great just what i need another person who goning to have a fit over the great Harry Potter.'  
  
"Your Harry right, you look just like James did at your age, except for your eyes, you have your mothers eyes" she said walking up to him.  
  
"Wow look how much you have changed, well I guess that can be expected since the last time I seen you, you were a baby," the blonde haired lady stated staring at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
By this time Harry thought this lady was crazy and was just about to ask who she was when she said, "Oh my look at the time we have to leave Gemini, we'll be seeing you again Harry."  
  
As the girl with the black hair passed he thought 'Gemini is her name huh, wow she's even prettier up close, wait a second she kind of looks like Sirius! No, no she can't though, I was probably just imaging it.'  
  
"Well that was weird," Ron said breaking his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah........yeah........weird," Harry breathed faintly, then a thought struck him, "She knew my parents!"  
  
Ron was giving him a strange look and then questioned, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Well it's obvious isn't it Ron, she said she hadn't seen him since he was a baby and she was practically crying at the sight of him," Hermione sighed at her boyfriend stupidity.  
  
'She said that she would see me again, when though?' Harry thought. 


	3. Back To School

A/N- Thanks to the few who reviewed and I changed my first two chapters how you thought I should. I also thought I should mention that the Brooke in this story is not me, I based it on one of the authors I've been talking to, Brooke Kenobi. You should check out her stuff it's great.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own just like, no money is being made.  
  
Chapter 3  
The horseless carriages came to a halt in front of Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped out and headed for the stone steps leading into the entrance hall.  
  
"I hope they hurry with the sorting, I'm starving." Ron stated as his stomach gave a huge grumble.  
  
"Well if you want to kill some time then I have an idea of what to do." Hermione said seductivly.  
  
"Really,........... what did you have in mind?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Can you guys at least wait until I'm out of earshot to talk about this kind of stuff?" Harry answered with distaste, "And while we are on the subject, no kissing or talking about it in front of me!"  
  
"Harry, get your mind out of the gutter, I'm talking about going down to the kitchens to further my campaign on a S.P.E.W.!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah, she was talking about going to the kitchens." Ron repeated miserably.  
  
Hermione ignored his tone and continued to discuss it with them. "I think I'm finally starting to get through to them! I mean I knew I would eventually, but still it is pleasing to see your hard work pay off."  
  
There came a voice frome behind them, "Sure, your getting through to them all right. Maybe soon they will stop throwing you out everytime you go in there." The three of them wheeled around and came face-to-face with Malfoy, "If I'm not mistaken, your not supposed to even go to the kitchens. That kind of behavior could result in getting your prefect badge taken away, maybe I should report it to McGonagall." He said with malice.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as Harry retorted "Where is your proof. Oh that's right you don't have any." They turned on heel and walked towards the Great Hall, leaving Malfoy in his rage. Once they were out of ear shot, Harry turned to Hermione and said "He's right, you could lose you prefect badge if somebody reports it.  
  
Hermione didn't answer she was already looking at the staff table while she walked to her seat. Harry turned his attention to the staff table also and was the first to see that Professer Lupin was back. They waved to him and Lupin gave them a small smile and a sort of half wave.  
  
"Poor bloke," Ron said quietly, "Sirius's death must have hit him pretty hard." When Ron realized what he had said it was too late, Harry was already staring hard at the table. "Look, Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's ok Ron, don't worry about it." Harry said almost inaudiable.  
  
"No, it's not, I shouldn't have.."  
  
Harry cut him off again but this time louder, "I said it was ok Ron, just drop it!" Ron fell silent and Harry took to looking at the first years now being sorted.  
  
After the sorting, the feast appeared as usual but it didn't taste as good as it used to, at least........ not to Harry. He was about to spear a potato with his fork when the door leading from the Great Hall burst open. It was that strange lady and her daughter, the room quieted as the woman practically ran towards Dumbledore at the head table, her daughter at her heels. She didn't have to run far though as Dumbledore got up to meet her halfway, right across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Your back, what are you doing back!?" Dumbledore gasped although he wore a smile on his lips.  
  
"What a lovely welcome." The lady said sarcastically. "He told me to come back, so I did."  
  
The smile Dumbledore was wearing slowly dissappeared from his lips, but he did not say anything. Apparently he knew who this 'he' was.  
  
"Where is he," she asked as her smile faltered a little.  
  
"Come lets go to my office, much has happened since you left." Dumbledore said somberly.  
  
"Not until you tell me where he is." The lady answered stubbornly and almost desperatly.  
  
Dumbledore was still silent, clearly debating whether he should tell her or not.  
  
Then a hoarse voice came from behind him, "He's dead." Lupin stepped out from behind Dumbledore and stared at her like she was some sort of hallucication.  
  
"Dead?" She whispered, "NO, no he can't be dead! He promised!" Her eyes filled with tears as Dumbledore ushered her, her daughter, and Lupin to his office.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked clearly at a lost for words.  
  
"Sirius." Harry said simply.  
  
He was starting to rise from his seat when Ron said "Come again, how could that have been about Sirius?"  
  
"Put the facts together Ron! She was the lady we seen in the robe shop, and she said she knew my parents so she must have known Sirius." Harry almost shouted.  
  
"Whats your point?" Ron asked, still not catching on. But Harry was already up and heading into the enterance hall leaving Ron and Hermione to scramble after him.  
  
"What does that have to do with it?" Ron asked when they finally caught up to Harry.  
  
Harry was now rambling "I should have known, that girl looks a lot like Sirius, she must be his daughter."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron screamed.  
  
But Harry was already running down the corridor trying to catch up with Dumbledore. When he finally did the blonde haired lady was sobbing uncontrollably in front of the stone gargoyle with Dumbledore and Lupin supporting her and the girl staring at the floor. Dumbledore looked up as Harry came panting into view and said "This is about Sirius isn't it."  
  
Dumbledore looked him in the eye and said "Yes, it's about Sirius. I guess you three should be here for this too."  
  
They all stepped onto the moving spiral staircase going towards Dumbledore's office. Upon entering Dumbledore conjoured 6 comftorable chairs which they all took a seat in. Dumbledore looked straight at the blonde haired lady and said, "I think you should start from the beggining Brooke."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N- Hi please please please review! I want to know if I'm doing good and should continue this story, so I'll need at least 8 reviews if you want me to keep going. Even tell me if I'm doing horrible. Thanks. 


	4. Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
sorry to those who read this that i haven't updated in such a long time, but school is over now and so is wrestling season(sadly) and i got nothing to do until wrestling camp, but don't worry it is only 4 days, i could have gotton to go to another camp but they won't let me go cuz i'm a girl, sexist jerks! oh well. ============================================================================ =========  
  
They all sat silently in Dumbledore's office waiting for her to speak. She finally stop crying enough to say, "He told me to leave if anything went wrong. He promised me that he would be here when we returned."  
  
Dumbledore handed her a hankercheif and asked, "Sirius told you to leave if what went wrong?"  
  
"That night that Lily and James died, he went after Peter. He wouldn't listen to me, he said everyone believed that he was their secret keeper and he had to do something about Peter. He told me that if anything went wrong and I didn't hear from him in 24 hours then to leave because they would think that I had something to do with it. Then he told me to come back to Hogwarts in 15 years, that he would be here for me, he promised that he would be here for us." Brooke sobbed. Rubbing her eyes fiercly with the hankercheif. "Why did he break his promise. Please tell me how it happened."  
  
Nobody spoke at first, then in a flat voice Harry said, "He fell through the veil."  
  
Brooke looked up at him very quickly and stopped crying, "The veil in the department of Mysterys?" she questioned.  
  
"That is the veil." Lupin replied in the same tone as Harry. "In the battle he was hit by a spell and fell through."  
  
Brooke smiled, tears still in her eyes and said, "He's not dead then."  
  
Harry looked up at her very fast. He couldn't believe his ears.........Sirius wasn't dead. Was it true, could it be possible? Who was this lady even? How would she know this? He was about to voice this question when Dumbledore did it for him. "What do you mean he isn't dead, how do you know?"  
  
"Before I left I was the one to find that veil, and I had just finished my research on it but I never was able to give it to the department. I know what it does, it doesn't kill you, it puts you in another dimension. Something that resembles limbo, but it freezes time in a way, because time never runs out there." Brooke laughed, Gemini would get to meet her father after all. "All we need is someone to go into the veil willingly and get him."  
  
From the shadows Lupin chimed in, "There must be a catch, it can't be that simple."  
  
"It's not, there is a chance that the willing person might not be able to get back out." Brooke replied. "There is also a possiblity that their magic won't be effective behind the veil."  
  
"But Sirius will definatly come back out?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes, that is a definate. He will come back out." Brooke said.  
  
"I'll do it." was Harry's answer to hearing this, and stood up heading for the door, but Lupin stopped him.  
  
"No you're not going Harry, I will go." Lupin said strongly.  
  
"You are all wrong, if anyone is going it will be me. I know more about the veil than any of you, I have the best chances of getting out." Brooke said matter-of-factly.  
  
"But mom-" Gemini started but Brooke cut her off.  
  
"Gem, you had 15 years with me, and I know better than anyone how much you want to meet your father, I know how much you need him. I want you to be with him, I know how much he needed you. You have to understand that you need him more than me, and Harry needs him too." Brooke said to her. "Do you understand how important this is? Do you understand that I have to do this?"  
  
Everyone was watching her silently, she looked over at Harry and saw the pleading look in his eyes and the hope that was also there. She looked up at her mom and saw the tears in her eyes. 'This isn't fair!' she thought, 'I have to give up my mother so I can have my father?! But Harry needs him too. Mom is right, I have to let her do this.' "I understand," that was all she could say as the tears welled up, but she wouldn't cry. She refused to cry. She couldn't upset her mom, not now.  
  
"Ok. Then it's set, I'm going now." Brooke said to the entire room.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Gemini and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Me too." said Lupin, Ron, and Hermione together.  
  
"We will all go, but Brooke, I trust you know what you are doing? I hope you understand the effect this could have." Dumbledore said the twinkle gone from his eyes.  
  
"I do." She said.  
  
"We must go when the department is closed, but not now." Dumbledore said in his calm tone.  
  
"Why not, this shouldn't wait!" Brooke nearly screamed.  
  
Dumbledore's reply was, "You should at least give your daughter one last night with you."  
  
She looked down at her daughter and seen the pain that all this was causing her."When do we leave then?" Brooke questioned.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Dumbledore answed. "I will have a Portkey ready."  
  
They all filed out of his office silently Brooke with her arm around her daughter. Harry surveyed them, he understood how much this was going to hurt Gemini and he promised to make himself there for her if something bad happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room and Brooke and Gemini went back to their house in Hogsmeade together, probably for the last time.  
  
"What should we do?" Gemini asked her mom when they got home.  
  
"What ever you want to do." she said.  
  
"Do you think we could talk."Gemini asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great to me." Brooke answered.  
  
They spent most of their last night together sitting on the couch and talking. Gemini fell asleep around 4 a.m.. For awhile, Brooke simply sat and watched her daughter sleep. She used to watch her sleep all the time, how much like Sirius she looked. Thinking of Sirius brought back so many memories. Brooke stood and walked over to the desk that was littered with parchment, quills, and ink bottles. She stared at the for a second and then sat down and started to write a letter for Sirius. After she finished, she cast eyes upon Gemini, still asleep on the couch, and started a second letter to her and placed it in her trunk that would be taken to Hogwarts soon. Then she went back to her daughter and fell asleep right next to her.  
  
The next day went by fast. Gemini had to start school today. They had breakfast and they took a few photos and then she took Gemini over to Hogwarts. "I'll come back tonight just stay in your common room."  
  
"I haven't gotton sorted yet mom." Gemini realized.  
  
"Oh my gosh you haven't have you. Damn it, I guess we will go up to Dumbledore and get you sorted." Brooke said.  
  
They walked up to the stone gargoyle and it open without the password, McGonnagol came out with the sorting hat. "I thought you might need this." She said. "Hurry up and put it on lessons start soon."  
  
She placed the hat on Gemini's head and it shouted instantly, "Gryffindor!" Brooke smiled, how proud Sirius would be when he found out that his daughter was a Gryffindor, it would be as proud as she was now.  
  
Gemini left to go to her classes and Brooke went back to the house and did some cleaning and also did some shopping for Gemini. In no time at all, it was time for her to go back up to Hogwarts. She made it there quickly, and went to Dumbledore's office to find everyone waiting for her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
A/N: Wow I didn't think I was going to update this story because no one seemed to like it but I was like hey, I'm going to write it because I feel like it, and I did. It was kinda weird really, I didn't stop at all. I was going to finish what would happen with the veil but I decided not to, so if anyone is actually reading this then review and I will update faster. Because I now have nothing to do since wrestling season is over, and if anyone is going oh my gosh I can't believe there is a girl that wresltes, well Women's Wrestling is going to be an Olympic sport this year, one quick thing to say, "GO KRISTIE MARANO" because she is so cool, everybody root for her! I sure think she will win. And another thing "GO FHN WRESTLING" cuz that's the team I wrestle for and they are awsome, but now i am the only girl on the team because my best friend moved away, that was a very sad day for me, still is as a matter of fact, and i am sorry about all of this because i am starting to vent and it is going on forever. Main points, please review. 


End file.
